


Como una bofetada

by Gudea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Revelations, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 21:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1565297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gudea/pseuds/Gudea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John no tiene citas, casi no se da ni cuenta cuando una chica tontea con él, algo le pasa y parece ser el último en darse cuenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiaCollins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiaCollins/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Tanto Sherlock como John fueron creados por Sir Arthur Conan Doyle hace muchos, muchos años. La BBC y Moffat los han recreado y adaptado al siglo XXI (diría que de forma... ¡Brillante!).
> 
> Éste es un regalo de cumpleaños para **LiaCollins** del **foro I am SHER locked (SLASH)**.

**1**

—¿Desean algo más? ¿Les traigo la carta de postres? —preguntó sonriente la camarera que había estado atendiéndolos durante toda la cena.

—Yo tomaré tiramisú, me han dicho que preparan uno excelente. ¿No te animas, John? —Lestrade sabía que a su amigo le encantaban los postres.

—No, gracias —respondió John.

Cuando la camarera se fue, Greg se quedó mirando a su compañero por unos instantes. Habían decidido salir a cenar y a tomar algo después; el detective estaba en plena crisis matrimonial y el médico hacía mucho que no tenía una de sus novias relámpago (cada vez le duraban menos), así que habían pensado que una noche de juerga les sentaría bien. Pero ahora a John no se le veía especialmente interesado, la camarera llevaba toda la noche revoloteando a su alrededor y sonriéndole cada vez que servía algún plato, pero había estado mucho más centrado en la comida que en otra cosa.

—¿Alguna cosa más? ¿Les apetece un café? —Sonrió coquetamente a John—. Invita la casa.

—Yo no, gracias. ¿Tú, Greg?

—Yo tampoco, gracias.

—Entonces, cuando pueda nos trae la cuenta, por favor —dijo John sonriendo distraídamente a la chica.

—John, ¿te ocurre algo? —preguntó Lestrade cuando ella estuvo suficientemente lejos.

—No, ¿por qué?

—La camarera lleva toda la noche intentando tontear contigo y parece que no te has dado ni cuenta.

—Ah... no… la verdad es que no me había fijado. —John parecía un poco azorado—. Estaba pensando en un paciente.

—Pues olvida el trabajo. Hemos salido a divertirnos y, si hay suerte, no volveremos solos a casa.

—Tienes razón. Fuera el trabajo, dentro la diversión.

Cuando la camarera volvió con la cuenta, John se fijó en ella y le sonrió ampliamente. La cara de la chica se iluminó, como si la sonrisa de John hubiera compensado toda la noche.

Pagaron la cuenta y cogieron los abrigos para salir. Cuando casi estaban en la puerta, la camarera se acercó rápidamente a ellos y le tendió un papel a John.

—La nota, se la olvidan —dijo con un ligero sonrojo—. Tal vez les haga falta, ya saben, dietas y esas cosas.

John la cogió sin más, le dio las gracias y se la guardó distraídamente en la cartera. No la necesitaba para nada, pero tampoco quería ser descortés con ella, había sido muy amable toda la noche.

Caminaron bajo el frío de la noche hacia un pub cercano que les gustaba a ambos.

—John, ¿has revisado la nota?

—Sí, antes de pagar, estaba todo correcto.

—No digo eso. —La voz de Greg sonaba divertida—. ¿Has revisado la nota cuando te la dio _al salir_?

John le miró extrañado, sacó la nota de su cartera y la revisó de nuevo.

—Está todo bien, ya te lo he dicho.

—Dale la vuelta.

**Susan - 07555909635**

—Oh —murmuró John, sorprendido—, su teléfono.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—No sé, me lo pensaré.

—¿Tú la has visto? ¿Te vas a pensar si llamas o no a una tía que lleva toda la noche pidiéndote guerra? —Greg no podía estar más alucinado.

—Vale, la llamaré. Mañana. Ahora vamos a tomar algo y a divertirnos.

Greg miró a John con escepticismo. Que él supiera llevaba semanas sin salir con nadie, el trabajo en la clínica no podía resultar tan absorbente si tenía tiempo suficiente para acompañar a Sherlock en sus casos (además, su jefa se lo había confirmado), así que tenía que haber algo que le preocupara. Si no, no tenía sentido que no prestara atención a una mujer guapa que claramente se le estaba insinuando.

oOo

Caminaban hacia el pub cercano, charlando animadamente sobre los ángeles llorosos, bueno, realmente un Greg entusiasmado intentaba explicarle a John su teoría sobre cómo podría vencerlos con un juego de espejos si no tenía una TARDIS a mano. Lo que John no comprendía era en qué universo podría Lestrade tener una TARDIS a mano.

El detective perdió por un momento el hilo de la conversación para observar apreciativamente a una atractiva mujer que caminaba hacia ellos, por unos segundos fue incapaz de pestañear siquiera. Tras cruzarse con ella se giró un momento, deleitándose en el suave contoneo de sus caderas.

—¡Dios, qué mujer! —exclamó en voz baja—. Podría estar follándomela durante horas.

—¡Qué animal eres!

—No me digas que no se te ha pasado la idea por la cabeza al verla.

—Realmente… —John dudó apenas un segundo—. Si, bueno, algo así, pero no era necesario ser grosero.

—Cierto, ante todo soy un caballero, la cortejaría durante semanas con flores y perfumes y, tras obtener permiso de su padre, besaría castamente su mejilla cuando la dejara en casa (por supuesto antes de las nueve) —empezó a cachondearse el policía—. Después de nuestra boda le haría el amor dulcemente los sábados por la noche, con las luces apagadas y sin quitarle jamás la ropa, por pudor y esas cosas. Y los domingos nos acercaríamos a Buckingham a ver _a la reina Victoria_ saludar desde el balcón o pasar en su carruaje.

—Tampoco era necesario el sarcasmo. Me pareció atractiva, pero no me puso lo suficiente como para desear tirármela durante horas.

—Bien, buscamos a otra para ti y de ella me ocupo yo.

—Tienes mi permiso, sólo te falta localizar a su padre y convencerlo para que te deje darle _castos besos en la mejilla_.

Finalmente llegaron al pub donde continuaron la velada hasta que terminaron sentados en una mesa con dos mujeres muy simpáticas, mediada la treintena y con una conversación realmente divertida. Enseguida estuvieron riendo los cuatro y a la pelirroja sentada junto a Greg se la veía interesada en el policía.

 _Sí, Greg resulta interesante con esas canas._ —Por la mente de John pasó un pensamiento fugaz.

La más cercana a John era una atractiva rubia que trabajaba en un bufete de abogados y estaba contando una anécdota relacionada con un caso que habían llevado. John se lo estaba pasando realmente bien y, entre risas, no tardaron en darse cuenta de que Greg y su amiga no les estaban prestando la más mínima atención.

Cuando finalmente se fueron a casa a ninguno le extrañó que Greg se ofreciera a acompañar a la pelirroja, porque él era un caballero y no le parecía correcto que una dama tuviese que caminar sola por Londres a esas horas.

—Yo también soy un caballero y no permitiré que recorras Londres sin escolta —dijo John alegremente, mientras le ofrecía su brazo a la abogada.

—Muchas gracias —respondió ella, con su mejor voz de damisela emocionada, enlazando su brazo con el que él le ofrecía—, no imagino cómo habríamos podido llegar a casa sin vuestro amable ofrecimiento.

Caminaron muy juntos las pocas calles que les separaban de su casa, charlando de nuevo como si fueran viejos conocidos. Una conversación agradable e intrascendente, con la que John se sentía muy cómodo.

—Hemos llegado —dijo ella señalando el portal más cercano.

—Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerte —respondió John, soltando su brazo.

—Lo mismo digo. Tal vez te apetece… —Por primera vez en la noche había un asomo de duda en su voz—. Podemos quedar de nuevo.

—Ah, sí, por supuesto.

—Anota mi teléfono.

Intercambiaron sus teléfonos y John se despidió con un suave beso en la mejilla.

Un rato después, cuando subía las escaleras de su casa, se dio cuenta de que podría haberse quedado a pasar la noche con ella. En realidad eso era lo que le estaba diciendo y él no se había dado cuenta.

_Creo que estoy perdiendo reflejos..._


	2. Capítulo 2

**2**

John, sentado a la mesa de la sala, levantó los ojos del teclado de su portátil y siguió los movimientos de Sherlock por toda la habitación.

—Sherlock, dime que llevas algo debajo de la sábana.

—Llevo algo debajo de la sábana.

—¿En serio?

—No, pero me pediste que lo dijera.

—Sabes que aquí vivimos dos personas, ¿verdad?

—Sí, empecé a sospecharlo cuando vi que alguien pagaba la mitad de los gastos. El hecho de verte a diario en esta sala me lo confirmó. Sabes que soy el único detective asesor del mundo por algo...

—¡Sherlock, no me jodas! ¡Vístete de una vez!

—¿Te molesta?

John se quedó pensando apenas un segundo. No, en realidad no le molestaba, sólo… bueno, le distraía, le distraía mucho.

—Sí —mintió.

Sherlock se quedó mirándolo. Abrió la boca para hacer un comentario. Se dio la vuelta sin decir nada y caminó hacia su habitación. Volvió a salir minutos después, en pijama y con su bata, se sentó en su sillón sin una palabra y ni siquiera mirar a John.

John se quedó mirando la espalda de Sherlock por encima de la pantalla de su portátil. Estuvo así un rato, no supo cuánto. Finalmente se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Voy al súper.

—Trae leche.

Cuando John comenzó a bajar las escaleras escuchó a sus espaldas el exasperante sonido del móvil de Sherlock recibiendo un mensaje y, sin saber por qué, eso le cabreó aún más. ¿Por qué Sherlock no cambiaba ese sonido? ¿Por qué esa mujer le enviaba mensajes continuamente? Salió dando un portazo y se alejó calle abajo, sin saber que Sherlock le miraba desde la ventana.

oOo

—Te lo juro, es increíble. —Greg hablaba entusiasmado y John apenas le estaba escuchando mientras daba un nuevo sorbo a su cerveza—. Es una mujer divertidísima, pero sigue preguntándome por qué no has vuelto a quedar con Carol.

—Sí, Carol —repitió John sin prestar atención.

—John, no me estás escuchando.

—Sí, no… Perdona, estaba pensando en otras cosas.

—¿Has vuelto a discutir con Sherlock?

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque en la última escena del crimen apareció solo y tú estás pensando en cualquier cosa menos en lo que te estoy contando.

—Bueno, hemos tenido una pequeña discrepancia.

—¿Discrepancia? ¿Pequeña? Sí, claro, y qué más…

—No entiende que debería ir por casa vestido con algo más que una sábana. Además, a la señora Hudson le resulta incómodo el tono que tiene para los mensajes de texto, ya sabes… los de Adler.

—¿A la señora Hudson? Sí, por supuesto. —El tono de Lestrade hizo que John lo mirara molesto—. ¡Qué desconsiderado por parte de Sherlock!

—No empieces, Greg.

—Vale, vale —exclamó el policía levantando las manos en un gesto de rendición—. ¿Llamaste a la camarera?

—¿A Susan? Sí. Tomamos algo y fuimos al cine.

—¿Y qué tal?

—Bien, es agradable.

—No es eso lo que pregunto.

—Sólo hemos quedado una vez, Greg.

—Pues queda otra.

—No me apetece demasiado. Ahora estoy muy liado para comenzar a salir con nadie.

—¿Por eso no has vuelto a quedar con Carol?

John se limitó a encogerse de hombros y se quedó en silencio, mirando su cerveza. Después de un rato Greg le golpeó suavemente el brazo.

—Vámonos, tú no eres la mejor compañía hoy y yo tengo una cita.

El rubio asintió sin ganas, pagó las cervezas y salió tras Greg.

—Tío, no creo que Carol busque nada más que divertirse un poco. Tal vez deberías de llamarla —dijo poco antes de separarse.

—Ya. No sé, lo pensaré.

Se alejó lentamente hacia la boca de metro más cercana. Greg tenía razón, tal vez debería de llamar a Carol, aunque no le apeteciera mucho. Era divertida y, sí, muy atractiva, pero al final era más de lo mismo, cine, copas, cena, tal vez un polvo… No, realmente no le apetecía mucho. Quizás más adelante. Quizás conocería a alguien. Quizás.

oOo

Cuando entró en Baker Street le recibió un dulce lamento de violín. Sherlock estaba tocando una melodía que no conocía, suave y un poco triste, seguro que estaba pensando en ella, en Irene Adler. Bella, inalcanzable, un reto intelectual, quizá todo lo que podía atraer al detective…

Llegó a la sala y vio a Sherlock de espaldas a la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que él había llegado. Se sentó en su sillón, en silencio, contemplándole tocar y deseando que parase, o que al menos no tocara así por ella. No lo merecía, ella no era suficiente para Sherlock, y él no soportaba verlo así por ella, porque era su amigo y deseaba lo mejor para él. Sólo por eso.

Un rato después Sherlock dejó de tocar y se volvió hacia John.

—Buenas noches. Pensé que habías salido con Lestrade y que estarías con la amiga de su ligue.

—No, no he quedado con Carol, no me apetecía.

Sherlock miró extrañado a John. El silencio llenó de nuevo la habitación. Ninguno de los dos parecía interesado en romperlo, cada uno sumergido en su propia mente.

Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Un gemido que venía de la mesa de la cocina. John miró fijamente a su amigo, que se levantó a coger el móvil. Leyó el mensaje y dejó de nuevo el teléfono sobre la mesa con una sonrisa, sin responder.

John se puso en pie.

—Sherlock, ¡por Todos los Santos, cambia ese sonido!

Se quedaron mirando en silencio unos segundos. Sin una palabra más, John se dirigió hacia la puerta. Se detuvo. Volvió sobre sus pasos y agarrando al detective por las solapas se alzó para darle un beso en los labios. Un beso rudo, casi rabioso, un beso demandante, que pedía explicaciones por esos mensajes y que dejó a Sherlock sin palabras.

John se volvió rápidamente y subió las escaleras camino a su habitación.

—Oh, Dios, ¿qué he hecho? —repetía una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas de la cama a la ventana—. ¿Cómo he podido hacerlo? ¿Por qué?

Se detuvo mesándose el cabello.

—Mierda, no debí besarle —murmuró—. ¿Cómo voy a volver a mirarle a la cara?

Se sentó en la cama frotándose los ojos con las manos.

—Necesito aire.

Bajó las escaleras, cogió su abrigo y continuó hacia la calle sin comprobar siquiera dónde o cómo estaba Sherlock.

Caminaba sin rumbo, cabizbajo, las manos en los bolsillos, intentando calmarse, intentando pensar, no, intentando no pensar, olvidar lo que había pasado en esa cocina. Ni siquiera lo había planeado, ni siquiera se lo había planteado nunca, era ese sonido, que lo sacaba de sus casillas, él no era gay, no había querido besar a Sherlock…

¿A quién quería engañar? Llevaba meses queriendo besar a Sherlock, meses en los que sus ligues apenas le duraban una o dos citas, meses en los que odiaba imaginar a su compañero de piso pensando en Irene Adler, meses en los que deseaba golpear algo cada vez que su amigo recibía un mensaje de texto… meses en los que había estado ciego.

Un gemido salió de su bolsillo.

—¿Pero qué mierda hace ese móvil en mi bolsillo?

Otro gemido volvió a salir de su bolsillo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no era el mismo gemido que odiaba oír en el teléfono de Sherlock, era más ronco, más grave, no era Irene Adler.

Sacó el teléfono.

_John, ¿dónde estás? SH_

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de John.

_Vuelve a casa. SH_

Sin pensar un segundo más, dio la vuelta hacia Baker Street, caminando de prisa, casi corriendo. Un nuevo gemido escapó de su bolsillo, sin mirarlo soltó una carcajada y echó a correr, sintiéndose más ligero de lo que se había sentido en meses.


End file.
